


Roses Are Red

by CatL1305



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 06:31:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6068803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatL1305/pseuds/CatL1305
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke could never tire of watching Michael and Michael isn't very good at talking</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roses Are Red

Luke watched Michael. He liked to watch Michael. Whether it was just the way he smiled when Luke said something funny, or the way his eyes twinkled when he was excited, or the way he just sank into the words he was singing to thousands of people, Luke knew he would never tire of watching Michael. Luke knew why this was. He knew he was in love with Michael . He had been since year 11. But he also knew that Michael didn't feel the same.

"Roses are red, this is no prank, I'll be your Gerard, if you'll be my Frank." Luke read the note to himself quietly. It had fallen out of his guitar case when he went to practice after tearing his gaze away from Michael for the concert that night. It had confused him at first but he just decided to let it slide as a prank, despite being told it wasn't. He decided to tweet about it anyway.

@Luke5SOS: Whoever this was has mad pickup game.

He attached a picture of the note and posted it. It was met with wild response as expected. Luke reckoned that at least half of the comments were just 'MUKE' which, while it was a very Michael thing to do, was not the solution to the mystery. Michael just wasn't into Luke like that. God how Luke wished Michael was into him like that. The blond sighed and locked his phone before he picked up his guitar and started to play quietly.

It wasn't until after the concert that Luke received a second note. He had grabbed his favourite snap back to find a tiny piece of paper with the words 'roses are red, this is no trick, I'll be your Kellin if you'll be my Vic.' Scrawled on it. Luke smiled to himself and felt his cheeks heat up. Whoever it was, whatever their reasons were, Luke had to admit that they knew him very well, as these band-related lines were working. He pulled out his phone to tweet again.

@Luke5SOS: honestly though, this person knows the way to my heart.

He took a picture of this note, attached it and posted the tweet. He watched as the fans started to go full on Sherlock Holmes trying to figure out who was behind it. The guesses ranged from his band mates to Obama. Then he saw a theory involving The Queen of England and decided that was enough Twitter time for now. The phone was slipped back into Luke's back pocket and he went to find the rest of the band.

"So Luke, who do you reckon it is?" Calum had been the first person Luke had found. He had jumped on the blond's back and started questioning him about the notes.

"I have no idea Cal. It's probably just some joke anyway."

"Are you kidding Luke?! This person has so got the hots for you. The band analogies are just so.... YOU! Do you recognise the handwriting?"

"Nope. Well kind of but not very well. So it could be basically anyone around here." Calum sighed and reluctantly removed himself from Luke's back.

"Okay, but I'm pretty sure this isn't a joke. Or at least I hope it's not. You could do with some romance my friend." The raven-haired boy laughed at his friend's highly unamused expression and ran off into the next room.

Luke followed him and found the rest of the band. There were no seats available so he just collapsed on top of Michael who had rather selfishly taken up the entire sofa.

"Hello to you too!" He exclaimed chuckling at the youngest band member's exhausted grunt as he landed. "You alright Lukey?"

"Hug me I'm tired and Cal's annoying." Michael laughed again but hugged his friend none the less. Luke sighed contentedly. He wished he could stay like this forever. The blue-haired boy gave the best hugs and smelt amazing. All the time.

~•~

Luke must have fallen asleep on Michael because he found himself in his hotel room and he did not recall taking himself there. He was just about to close his eyes again when there was a sharp knock on the door. With a huge groan he climbed out of bed and opened the door. Luke's hand flew to his mouth as he saw the huge bouquet of flowers outside his room. He quietly reached out with his free hand and lifted the note card out of the arrangement.

Roses are red  
And I've got your back   
I'll be your Alex  
If you'll be my Jack

Luke, I'm really no good with words and talking so I decided to use band humour to express the way I feel about you. Basically, I am completely and utterly in love with you. I have been for ages. I can only hope you don't hate me after this.

-Mikey

Luke didn't even bother locking his door as he gripped the note, pushed past the flowers and sprinted along two corridors and nearly into three people. Including Calum.

"Whoa! Where's the fire?!"

"No fire. Is Michael in his room?"

"No, he's in mine-I was going to go and get breakfast with Ashton."

"Cool, go breakfast- no wait give me your key- thanks now go breakfast!" Luke took off running again in the opposite direction. He ran past his room and the flowers and along one last corridor. He stopped entirely out of breath outside Calum's door. Before he could group his thoughts and go in, however, the door opened to reveal a very gorgeous looking Michael, who was looking at his phone.

"Oh hey Cal-"

"Michael." Michael looked up and looked as if he was going to have a heart attack.

"Luke?! I-uh... err oh god."

"Shut up." Luke whispered as he leant down slightly and pushed his lips against Michael's. The older boy gasped but eagerly kissed back. When they pulled back Luke pulled Michael into a hug. "You have no idea how long I have wanted to do that."

"Same here. I really wished one of us had gotten the courage to do that sooner."

"Yeah well we know now, and we have a lot of catching up to do." Michael smiled to himself and squeezed Luke harder.

"I can't believe you actually like me. I didn't even know you were into dudes."

"Yeah, all I know is I am most definitely into you." Michael pulled away from the hug and kissed him again.

Luke still knew he could never tire of watching Michael but now he could revel in the fact that Michael wouldn't tire of watching him either. He couldn't be happier.


End file.
